Unexpected Triplets 3
by Triplet Ella Carlie Cullen
Summary: What happens now to the children of the Cullen family? Who will be lost in this story? Does the Volturi finally take over the growing Cullens for good? Follow up of Unexpected Triplets 2 by Triplet Carmie Carlie Cullen. By: Triplet Ella Carlie Cullen...
1. New Houses

**Unexpected Triplets 3**

_This the third story to Triplet Carmie Carlie Cullen and my stories. Crazy things happen and we just let our imagination run ^_^_

**New Houses **_Carmie POV_

"Ella! ELLA, WAKE UP!" I screamed on the other side of Ella's glass doubled-door bedroom. "ELLA, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR!" Was she even in there? I couldn't see any movement behind the curtains that draped on the other side of the doors.

"You can try but you'll have to explain to mom (Bella) and dad (Edward)." Ella said from right behind me it made me jump.

"Stop mimicking my power!" I commanded still a little startled it made me stutter a bit.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked confused. "I was waiting downstairs the whole time… while you were watching T.V over there." Ella pointed to the newly renovated cottage's upstairs living room. When you walked pass our two rectangle bedrooms it opened up to a living room where we mostly hung around if we weren't anywhere else. The room didn't look so big on the other side by the stairs because if you opened up the roof it would basically be a large rectangle with two smaller rectangles smack in the middle which was our rooms. So once you came up the stairs it would look like a regular hallway but when you passed the rectangles it was just a large room.

Ella and I had our own separate rooms now, and finally, Although, I missed my little sister at times… mainly because I often got bored and was usually to lazy to transport to her or call her when I needed someone to talk to.

"So who's sleeping in whose room tonight? Well staying over?" I asked while we walked down the spiral stairs. The cottage now was a brick four story house. The first story complete with all basic things in a house such as the kitchen, although we preferred not to eat, a living room that we barely watched in, we mostly sat around and had class with Papa Carlisle there. We had a music area that instead of walls was flexi glass so that you could see into it and didn't have to worry about it shattering; that room was equipped with electric pianos and grand pianos there also was guitars and other instruments.

The second floor was mostly mom and dads but Renesmee had a room there too but it wasn't as big as the others in the house because she was barely home, she didn't even come home on some days… Their room was still like the white room on Isle Esme… And thanks to Auntie Alice the big walk in closet became even bigger and this time dad had at least ¼ of the closet not 1/10…

The third floor was mine and Ella's. You would end up at a hallway where you could see the living room past the two white huge rectangles, mine on the left, Ella's on the right. On the left, beside the staircase to the second floor, was a ladder staircase (the one that's shaped like a ladder but more slanted and with gaps between each step and also had no railings) and on the right was a hole in the ceiling in which you needed to jump through in order to get to the game room or you'd have to go around or like me just transport.

The ladder staircase led to a door at the top where you could leave your stuff so it wouldn't get wet because once you passed the door you open up to a pool with a waterfall, shallow area, Jacuzzi, and a long and tall water slide. What Ella thought was the best was the shallow area behind the water fall where there were seats you could enjoy the mist from the falling water and drinks from the drinking station (for the kids who could drink) and a mini dry area to do whatever.

"C'mon" Ella began already on the first floor. ", you know how Papa Carlisle doesn't like us being late." I finally snapped out of my Trans state of dreaming about this fantasy house completely different to the cottage our parents originally had.

"PAPA CARLISLE!" Ella cried hopping on Papa Carlisle's back. She still was attached to Carlisle and Esme and so was I to Alice and Jasper. ", can we have today off?" Ella asked persuasively.

"Sure after this quick quiz." Papa Carlisle answered. "Science quiz if you're wondering." He added a smirk to his answer. "Carmie no transporting my answer book this time. You too Ella, Esme is watching you and Carmie I will be watching you." Greaaat… Caught in the act I thought and I think I saw Ella giggle in the corner of my eye.

Ella and I finished almost at the same time. Ella just took time reviewing her answers. "Okay I'll meet you guys at the…" Papa Carlisle said thinking. "Well I guess on the fourth floor and Ella can you put up the umbrellas on the patio for me and Esme? It's really sunny out."

"Sure!" Ella said in a second then disappeared before your eyes.

"I'll help you!" I screamed. And I quickly disappeared too.

3


	2. One Side of Carmie's Power

**One Side of Carmie's Power**___ELLA POV_

Carmie and I put up the umbrellas on the patio for Papa Carlisle and Mama Esme. I covered myself with a towel and kept it for about five seconds and when I took it off and had my blue and green swimsuit on. "You mind?" Carmie asked putting on a towel too.

"Nope." About two seconds later Carmie pulled off her towel and had her multiple shades of green swimsuit on.

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh" I replied. "Why didn't you do it yourself?"

"Too lazy…" There was a loud thud and water suddenly was all over us and the thing was we were about 20 feet away and possibly 4 feet elevated from the pool because we were still on the patio.

"DADDY, UNCLE EMMETT, PAPA CARLISLE, AND UNCLE JASPER!!!!!!!" I roared. "SO NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!"

"Payback is sweet!" Emmett chanted.

"Yea, and so is this." Carmie made the branch they jumped from fall on them, and it was heavy enough to keep them submerged for a minute.

"And this…" I added freezing the pool then making myself look like I was thinking although I was switching power to Rosette's power: controlling things.

"AND THIS!" Carmie and I screeched together as we watched the frozen block with the guy members of the family, minus Jacob sadly, fall from the fourth floor straight to the first.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They all screamed although Emmett added a few cuss words here and there till he was part of that big BA-DOOSH then you could her him cussing all the way back as Carmie and I filled the pool with water again.

Emmett tried sneaking up on us but I froze him dead in his tracks. "Will you ever stop trying?" Carmie asked tired of his unsuccessful tactics.

I unfroze Emmett and he fell down to the ground. "Yea I think I should stop trying… I always end up getting hurt one way or another…"

"Only now you realize that?" I asked jumping into the pool to get the branch we forgot to take out. The branch flew out of the pool and over the house and down to the forest floor where it scattered into splinters of wood.

We spent the whole entire day at the pool and we also went to the game room for a while before the "adults" hogged it. I fell asleep in Carmie's room. Her room is in a way hypnotizing with her green walls and black with stars ceiling I kind of just blacked out. Her room was equipped with a hanging bed, a large stereo system, T.V, a desk with her laptop on it, and her own bathroom and walk in closet compliments of Auntie Alice who came daily to re stock it…

Carmie couldn't sleep that night she said she had a head ache and when we woke up weird thing… Was I looking in a mirror? Awkward… I extended my hand and poked it and it was my body. I thought I mysteriously died or something and suddenly my body's eyes opened and poked me, I guess I wasn't dead after all… I screamed and so did my body. "Who are you, are you a clone or something? I'm calling my sister!" I spoke stunned. "Carmie!" I screeched.

"What?" My body responded. "Who's calling me a clone? I'm the one looking at a… wait!" We both ran to the bathroom and a loud thunder of screams ran through the house as we fell to the ground in shock.

"Girls!" dad called. We were on the ground stunned. Dad picked us up in his arms. "Girls? What's going on? Are you okay? Girls!" We didn't respond, just eyes wide open.

"Edward!" Mom called.

"Bella over here in Carmie's bathroom!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" mom screeched and fell to the ground. "Edward what's going on?"

"I don't know Bella… but be strong we need to find out what's going on!"

"Edward, Bella!" the rest of the family called from outside. "What's happening we heard screams?" Papa Carlisle asked. We were conscious just in shock.

"Ella!" Mama Esme screamed and fell to the ground next to mom while Papa Carlisle came to take me… well my body from daddy's arms.

"Carmie!" Alice screeched and joined mom and mama on the ground while Jasper took Carmie… well Carmie's body that I guess I was in from daddy's arms too while he fell to the ground too.

"I can't loose my kids…" daddy began. Everybody was still shocked and was trying to get up off the floor but weren't succeeding.

"Let's put the girls in Ella's room and talk in Carmie's and try to find what could have caused this shock." Papa Carlisle suggested.

We just entered my room which was dimly lighted by the candles I forgot to blow out. When you entered my room it immediately showed you about 7 feet to a few steps that went down where my bed but that was the center of my room and there was also a door down there that led to the bathroom that was sort of huge because there was a short staircase to another door directly above the bathroom that led to my walk-in closet. On the right was a little den and to the left was my study area with my desk bookshelves and laptop. Well Carmie was put on my pull out couch in my little den area with a flat screen T.V, aquarium in the wall, stereo system, and DVD and CD collections while Papa Carlisle took me down about 7 steps and laid me on my bed that was the type on a small step, pretty much the Japanese ones with a small canopy over it. Me and Carmie had no idea how they made the house but it was pretty cool.

"Let's just stay here." Mom pleaded.

"Okay, but lets just go by Ella's study area." Daddy answered. I heard some of them sit on my two beanbags, one on my desk, two on my rolling chair and someone stood. "What is going on? They were fine and now they're on the ground of a bathroom in shock."

"Did Carmie or Ella say anything in their minds or verbally?" Papa Carlisle asked.

"No. They were just they're normal selves… although Carmie had a head ache."

"Anything else?"

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure Ella was the first to scream, then Carmie shortly after."

Carmie and I moaned at the same time and before I knew it Carmie was next to me… in my body! I forgot for a second that the family except Emmett, Rosalie, Candy and Rosette, and Jacob, and Renesmee was probably surrounding us by now. "You switched our souls or minds or whatever didn't you?" I asked Carmie who was definitely in my body.

"I think so… I still have my power, I'm just in your body…"

"Carmie!"

"Sorry! Can't help my powers… Well that would explain my sudden head ache…"

"Soul switch?! Or mind or whatever?!" Dad cried. His words that I said earlier made me and Carmie giggle. "WHAT CARMIE CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT?!?!?!"

"Well she can transport things… Maybe she can switch soul from soul or whatever." Papa Carlisle assumed. And more giggles. "Just like the Quileutte legends…"

We sat up and we were hugged pretty tight. "Where's Candy and Rosette?" Carmie asked…

"At our house with Rosalie and Emmett... and your sister is over with Jacob" Mama Esme answered… "Carmie please try to switch you and your sister back now."

If you listened closely you could hear a pretty faint thump I know I did… "Feels good to be back in my own skin…" I sighed in relief. "Carmie you are so learning to control your new side to your power in class tomorrow!"

"You can count on that…" Carmie answered. "I don't want to be transporting souls or whatever! to different bodies for no good reason… haha uncle Emmett better watch out or he's gonna be in Jacob's body." We giggled along with everyone else who was in the room.

"NOOOOOO! EDWARD HOW ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE SO STRONG KIDS?!" Emmett roared from outside.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you better have Rosalie and the kids with you or you go straight home mister!" Mama Esme threatened.

"Yes mom…" he answered and we heard a whoosh through the grass and leaves outside.

5


	3. Jacob's Kids?

**Jacob's… KIDS? **_Carmie POV_

"Carmie Go practice your newly discovered side with Alice and Jasper!" Dad (Edward) called.

"Already in action dad!" I called.

"Until you control that new side of you I am sleeping in my own room and I am so keeping guard and permission to myself." Ella said approaching me.

"No worries I'll have this down by the end of class… you'll see."

"Okay then… there's a storm coming and I'm heading to the field up the mountains to play ball… you can stay here."

"Ella!" I complained.

"Fine… I'll just call Benjamin to make another storm some other time…"

"Thank you… Now since you're stuck here what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Run around I guess, maybe I'll be at the game room all day or maybe just bring down a game counsel and plug it to my TV why? Or maybe I'll just crank up my stereo haha…"

"Just curious… so when I get this down I can come join you…" I answered. ", and please stay on the ground! I'll probably not find you in the trees since you're so quiet when you run up there…"

"Fine then! I'll be in the game room or my room."

"Love you!" I responded as a thank you.

"You and your power put a damper on my day…" Ella in a way complained as she jumped onto the second floor balcony and threw and tossed herself to the fourth floor.

"EWL!" Ella cried. "JACOB AND RENESMEE GET OUT NOW!"

I transported mom, dad, and myself to the game room where we found Jacob and Renesmee cozy on the couch… a little to cozy.

"JACOB BLACK OUT!" dad screeched. "SHE'S NOT EVEN THREE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Dad!" Renesmee pleaded. "We weren't doing anything wrong.

"Not to the way your sister said 'ewl' and not by what I saw…"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I am disappointed in you, to your room now!" Mom commanded and pointed to the whole in the ground which led to the third floor which would be right next to the spiral stairs to the second floor where her room was located.

"Why are her hormones kicking in to quick? She even had her first kiss already! You know how… ugh never mind." Dad spoke to himself it made me giggle.

"I'm taking the counsel to my room till that couch is replaced…" Ella commented. "and burned."

"That bad?" I asked.

"You can never imagine... Can't he wait?" Ella said unplugging the wii.

"I think I'm going to the furniture store." Dad said. "And I think I'm getting those bracelets for Jacob and Nessie to wear and when they're in contact my bracelet would light up too."

"That's going way to far dad." I commented.

"Yea, your right. Now back to practice and Ella careful with that!" he called as he watched Ella hop with ease down to the third floor.

I mastered my new side of my power in a matter of hours and joined Ella, Candy and Rosette for a game of act out. "Aww man! I got wolf…" Ella complained.

"It's okay Ella…" I said taunting. "Just think like Jacob."

"Ewl!"

There was a flash of light and there stood a wolf with light brown hair and really faint silver streaks. I was breathe-taken when I first saw her she looked like an animated character… The wolf whimpered in disgust. "DADDY" I screamed. ",Unknown wolf in Ella's room!"

Dad came right up and through Ella's double doors only to clash with the wolf that stood where Ella stood. "Who are you?!" dad asked on the ground frightened… The wolf only let out a small howl.

"What the?" Jacob yelled coming through the doors and stopping dead in his tracks.

"Do you know her?" I asked…

"No." Jacob responded.

The wolf growled and Jacob nodded and went into his wolf form. After a few minutes Jacob nudged Renesmee and she covered him with a blanket and he returned to his human form. "That's your sister…" he said shocked.

"WHAT?" dad screeched. He shook his head and looked at the wolf that looked like it was getting irritated. "Ella?"

The wolf perked up and licked dad in the face. "Ella?" I asked she turned and blew right into my face. "Yep, that's definitely Ella. Hmmm… without the smell of a wolf." I concluded. She whimpered. "Ugh… just think human… well think Ella… and before we knew it Ella stood laid there clothes intact, why does Jacob's always rip off? Oh well…

"HEY!" Jacob yelled pretty late. "I don't smell! Hey Ella you mind teaching me how to keep my clothes on when I go into human form?" Ella just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh what happened?" Ella asked shaking her head, but she didn't get an answer. Dad ran out of the room screaming mom's name.

_EPOV_

"Edward… what is going on?" Bella asked clueless to my anger.

"Were getting those kids paternity tests!"

"What? Why?"

"Let's go were going to the hospital now to see Carlisle."

"Do I get to know why?"

"Carmie switched souls just like in Quileutte legends and Ella just became a wolf for a bit."

"WHAT?"

"Who knows if Renesmee is making out with her own father!"

"Edward that's not possible and I would never…"

"Bella… Let's just do it to be safe please…. And anything can happen. It will take a load off my mind…"

"But Edward…"

"Bella… If it turns out Jacob is the father of the girls I will love you and we will still be together but for Renesmee and for my peace of mind…"

"How did this happen though? Is Ella okay?"

"Ella and the girls were playing act out and she got wolf and thought wolf and became one and thought herself and became herself so please…"

"Okay… it would bring me peace of mind too… let's go…"

5


	4. Strained Minds Get More Strained w Pain

**Strained Minds Get More Strained With Pain**_ BPOV_

"How could this be?" Carlisle asked. "Bella did you and Jacob…"

"NO!" I answered swiftly. "Nothing happened that far between me and Jacob!"

"Then why are you two trying to get paternity tests?"

"Peace of mind Carlisle…" Edward answered. "And things are possible so just to be sure. Who knows if he did whatever when she was asleep snug right next to her when we were waiting out Victoria. (Eclipse)"

"Okay I'll bring the materials home tonight but I don't think..."

"Thank you" Edward cut him off.

"Now if you excuse me I need to go see some patients."

I asked Ella to show me her wolf form and she did look similar to Jacob's wolf form… "Edward, have you ever thought that Ella is just mimicking Jacob's talent or power or whatever you want to call it?"

"Yes… and so I have with Carmie's soul switch the other day but these are just precautions…" he answered.

"Honey, I think you're being a too cautionary…"

Carlisle swabbed my, Edward, Jacob (while he was sleeping so we could study his genetics which was Carlisle's idea), Renesmee, Carmie, and Ella's mouths. "Results will be in, in about a week…" Carlisle concluded.

_Carmie POV_

It was the storm Ella had asked Benjamin to make and it was also the same day the paternity tests came in and what we weren't ready to accept. Mom and dad opened the large manila folder Carlisle was to afraid to open. The results are as followed:

EAMC= Edward's initialsBSC= Bella's initials

Renesmee Carlie Cullen:Negative to EAMC, Positive to BSC

Carmie Carlie Cullen:Negative to EAMC, Positive to BSC

Ella Carlie Cullen:Positive to EAMC, Positive to BSC

Mommy screamed and immediately crumpled the paper into ball and tossed it into the corner of the room.

"This isn't right? How could this be?" She questioned herself…

"Bella… It's alright." Daddy tried to comfort her but it wasn't working…

Ella and I went to our floor and I immediately let out my rage on the person I least wanted to let it out on…

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed in her face.

"Carmie…" she answered afraid… more like terrified because it sounded like a faint whisper and she began to back up.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU WHO IS THE ONE FULLY POSITIVE?! That's not fair! I hate you!"

"I'm sure they got it wrong…" Ella was backed up in a corner now, afraid. "Our genetics are probably messes up, you know that were yeah…"

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU!" I concluded, unaware of frightened I made my sister. "DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" from that moment Ella disappeared right before I was about to do something I really wasn't aware of… I was about to hit her.

"CARMIE!" the whole family screamed at me as they watched me pull my hand out of the hole I made in the wall where Ella used to be.

"Carmie, why on earth are you screaming at your sister for?" mom scolded. "You know very well your sister can't control that."

"Yeah…" now here comes back the rage… I rushed over to my own mother's face and pointed my finger in her face. "You took away the only person who was ALWAYS there for me… wait I never had her at all…"

"Carmie…" dad began.

I turned to him with a very hateful look. "I DON'T WANT A HALF SISTER, I WANT MY FULL SISTER!" I screamed and fell to the ground.

"Let's go play ball while the storm is still here…" dad tried to comfort me but not possible when I realized I just pushed Ella away, far away from me.

3


	5. Runaway Vampire

**Runaway Vampire **EPOV

The whole family began to make their way up to the field in the mountains and I stayed back.

"Edward…" Jasper said in an indescribable way. It seemed full of pain, anger, and so many other feelings.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked a little anxious.

"I'm not getting a good vibe from Ella." He said in a disappointed way. "You better keep an eye on her."

"Why?"

"Just trust me bro, go and get her I believe she's still in her room." Jasper concluded as he fled the house.

I knocked on Ella's door but she wasn't there. I searched the house and finally remembered her favorite place in the house, the patch of grass in the little cave of the waterfall. "Ella?" I asked.

"I'm over here dad." She answered, I could hear what she was feeling and I could tell she was crying.

I sat next to her and held her in my arms. "Carmie didn't mean it, sweetheart."

"She did… You can read minds, listen to her thoughts." She said burying herself in my chest. "You know where she punched the wall?"

"Uh-huh" I answered, afraid to say more and give that I was beginning to tearlessly cry.

"I was… there, in a ball and I just escaped barely."

"She's just mad… She believes she lost you."

"Well she pushed me farther away." Ella said in an angry tone it surprised me. "I'm going to the game… I left out a natural storm for her, she's not stopping me of being in this game I arranged." As she said this she disappeared.

"ELLA! ELLA, WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed, afraid for what might happen.

I arrived at the field relieved to see Ella sitting there. "Good the game can finally begin!" Bella cheered.

"Carmie I need to see you after the game." I said still watching Ella wipe some tears.

"Busted…" Rosette and Candy chanted.

Carmie nodded and eyed Ella. "Carmie!" I snapped, retrieving her attention. I signaled her to come here. "Stop eyeing your sister, you hurt her enough."

"Sure! Protect her!" She screamed at me.

Ella stood up and looked at each and every member of the family. "No one has to protect me anymore. They can protect YOU twenty four- seven."

Ella took off into the trees and I tried to follow her on ground afraid my instincts were right, then all of a sudden, nothing. Ella had transported herself away leaving me to fall to the ground. "ELLA!!!!!!!" I screamed. Bella put my head in her arms trying to comfort me but I felt at fault when I knew our DNA is messed up and that Bella would have never done what I had accused her of. "ELLA COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!" I screamed again.

"Edward, calm down!" Bella begged in the pouring rain. "You know Ella, she always never lets us down so she would never abandon us…" I heard the sense of question in Bella.

"Ella…" Carmie said in whisper. "I'm sorry… Come home. Don't do this… I didn't want to push you away… not that far away."

"Carmie…" Jasper said pulling her face into his stomach so she wouldn't see the drama that she could blame herself for. "Ella will come back… I hope."

"Uncle Jasper!" She moaned and everyone was quiet surrounding her. "It's my entire fault! I pushed her away!"

"No it's not…" Everyone said trying to reassure her but in a way they knew Ella was gone.

3


	6. Watching In Pain

**Watching In Pain **Ella POV

I guess you could call me a stalker but I don't think I could go, knowing that I've left my family with so much pain… Slowly and gradually they would forget about me… I hope. I have no plan as to where I would go after they have forgotten me, maybe I would go to the other side of the world and just live normally since I didn't shine I would fit in, in sunny areas.

For the first few weeks I hung out near the pool, most likely behind the game room, hiding, no one usually went up to the fourth floor anymore… Everyone had me on their minds and it made me really, really upset. I thought about just appearing out of no where but I just stayed away. I fell asleep one night on the patch of grass inside the cave of the waterfall.

"Ella?" Carmie called out in a whisper. "Is that you? Please, come back inside if that's you, or maybe I'm going crazy…" she whispered to herself on that last part.

"Carmie… We'll start searching tomorrow…" Dad came out, sniffed the air and frowned. "I think your smelling things Carmie. I think I'm going crazy too, it's like I hear her crying and thinking sometimes…"

"I know how you feel…" mom came in and so did the rest of the family including Jacob… I couldn't stand it anymore so I transported myself to a tree in view of the house so I could watch what everyone was doing…

I was hunting in the mountains… big mistake! I heard foot steps and I confirmed my worst fears… It was Carmie, Candy, and Rosette. "Did anyone else come?" Carmie asked.

"No." Candy and Rosette answered, as their noses flared. "Someone was here… I can't put my finger on it…" they answered at the same time again… "HEY!" and again, "STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" and again, "AT THE SAME TIME! HEY!" and another. "UGH!" they screeched and turned each others backs and crossed their arms only to look at each other and laugh.

"No time for little arguments… were here for two things…" Carmie buckled them down. "One: Find my sister and two: hunt…" something caught her eye in my direction. "Mountain Lion! I call it!"

Candy and Rosette both had grizzly bears while Carmie had a Mountain Lion and cried while feeding… "Girls are you here?" oh, crap dads are coming!

"Over here dad!" Carmie, Candy, and Rosette answered.

"Let's go…"

They all walked out… Carmie grabbed dad by the arm and sniffed the air again. "I think Ella's watching us…"

Dad sniffed the air. "There's been something lingering in the air, Ella may have been here but the trail isn't so fresh… so it could have been days."

"Right." Carmie responded sniffing the air again. "I miss her so much…"

"Everyone does." I couldn't handle that I had to get away far away as my power would let. I transported 77 miles away and ran another 100 then I broke down crying.

I was watching the family plan CARMIE'S 3rd birthday…

"I don't want a party!" Carmie complained. "Not without Ella…" she whispered as she marched upstairs. I transported a note on the screen of her laptop that originally was off. The note read:

_Carmie,_

_Honestly… FORGET ABOUT ME!!!!!!! Have the party you wanted… I'm only obeying your command of staying out of your face… please; the first step of the family forgetting about me is for __you__ to forget me. Don't look for me and if you're wondering: yes, you were really close to me a few times. I'm not going to say where and when but please… this is for reassurance… I am not hurt or anything, I'm perfectly fine so stop worrying and looking… you're never going to find me._

_/3 Ella_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Carmie screamed so high pitched it broke one of her windows.

"Carmie! Shhh!" dad said barging in Carmie's doors. "Why are you scre…" and he eyed the letter on the screen of her laptop. "EVERYBODY COME UP HERE!" and in a second everyone was up there reading but as they were reading the laptop went black, Perfect time to not charge your laptop Carms. Carmie replaced the battery in a flash but the note was gone.

"ELLA COME OUT NOW!" Dad commanded. Then I started typing.

_No._

"ELLA! PLEASE!"

_I'm sorry dad, Carmie, Candy, Rosette, Mom, Auntie Rose, Uncle, Emmy, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jazz, Papa Carlisle, Mama Esme, Nessie, Jacob?_

"ELLA I'M SO, SO SORRY COME HOME NOW SO WE CAN CELEBRATE OUR BIRTHDAY!" Carmie bagged.

_Just FORGET about me… please… good-bye_

"ELLA!" everybody screamed.

This might sound harsh but messing with them like this was kind of fun especially transporting letters onto the screen as they talked…

3


	7. Carmie's 3rd Birthday

**Carmie's 3****rd**** Birthday **Carmie POV

We're hanging by the pool while everyone was coming in one by one. The wolves, Papa Charlie, and other vampire covens.

I was in the game room when something caught my eye in the trees ahead. "I'll be right back… I need air."

"Okay…" Candy replied. "Oh wait!" Candy punched me right in the sole of my neck.

"OUCH!"

"One birthday punch…" and she punched me again.

"AH!"

"Two birthday punches…" and another punch.

"YOWCH!" I screamed.

"Three birthday punches…" then Rosette came in and locked me in a head lock as Candy held my arms down. And instead of a punch she gave me a nuggie. "One birthday nuggie…" Candy began.

"OUCH! MOM, DAD!" I screamed but they just watched and laughed.

And another nuggie came my way, messing up my hair. "Two birthday nuggies…"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Three birthday nuggies!" they concluded and let me fall to the ground.

I ran out of the room with messed up hair and clothes not in place. "Carmie! Where are you going?" mom called after me.

"I need air; I'll be back in five!" I yelled jumping off the edge of the house and grabbing a tree and slid down to the floor…

AI ran into the cloud banks and into the rain and there in a blue dress stood my sister with her hair drenched and low. "Happy birthday…" I whispered and she turned around with force the water from her dripping hair splat across my face. She began to flee but I just grabbed her by the arm. "Please, don't go."

"Let me go." Ella sounded so different, in pain.

I hugged her and she hugged back. "Well I caught you."

"Yeah… but I'm still not coming back… I'm sorry Carmie. Happy birthday… I'll…" she took a step away from me. "I'll miss you."

She caught onto a branch and fled then everybody came, eyeing the blue figure as it disappeared. "Ella!" I screamed.

"I'll be back." Dad ran into the woods trying to follow her but she could be miles away by now. Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Papa Carlisle followed but a few hours later they only came back with pieces of a blue dress.

It was Rosette and Candy's birthday now… although they were a few days apart apparently we just celebrated them together. We were just by the pool again but only family this time… not really.

2


	8. Volturi Visit

**Volturi Visit **Jasper POV

There was a feeling of sadness in the air after everyone had seen Ella flee.

"Daddy! Can we ride horses today?" Candy asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Jasper can you please get the door…" Alice called. "I think it's important." She gasped and turned to me with frightened eyes.

"What is it?"

"Hide the children!"

There the volturi guards flew up to our 4th floor little gathering followed by the ancients, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "Party without us?" Aro asked. "How hurtful…"

"Aro please, this isn't the right time." Edward stepped up from the pool.

I sheltered Candy behind me and Emmett did the same with Rosette. "aww brother, we're here to see how your family is progressing. I have heard you had triplets and now it is twins?"

"No we still have triplets."

"Really? Oh I guess Tanya had to us a little libel now…" Aro commented turning to Marcus.

"Yes. Now if you may leave us in peace?"

"Can't we join you?"

"I'm sorry Aro…"

"Well we're not here to party anyway…" Marcus attacked Carlisle, Aro attacked Edward, and Rosalie and Alice attacked Caius.

"Esme take the girls!" Edward commanded.

I joined the fight as Esme took Candy, Rosette, and Carmie somewhere. As they were going down the girls turned around and began fighting too. "Girls stop it!" the fathers commanded. (Edward, Jasper, and Emmett)

"Awww… paternal instincts?" Aro teased.

"You hurt any of my family Aro! AAHHH!" Edward screeched as Aro attacked his head.

"Daddy!" everyone including the Volturi looked to see Ella standing there in a blue and green dress with a painful look on her face. "You let go of my dad!" she screamed eyeing the arm Aro had on Edwards head. Aro slowly slid his hand off Edward and backed away.

"Ella…" Edward whispered. "Your home."

"I don't think I left dad. Just needed time to heal?" Ella answered. Carmie ran to her side after flipping the guard she had to the ground.

Ella and Carmie smiled at each other and Carmie had also a beautiful blue dress on with a different design. "Wow…" Carmie commented.

"I needed something to do." Ella responded with a hug. She turned to see Aro trying to flee. "Hey come here…" then Aro appeared before her.

"So str….oong…." Aro commented.

"Thank you. Carmie?" Ella asked.

"Got it!" Carmie flew Aro into the pool and everyone gasped. Jane grabbed and threw Ella over the edge of the house.

"Ella!" everyone screamed as Jane and Alec dove after her and Carmie followed. "Carmie!"

The ancients fled and we watched helplessly and wounded from the fourth floor. Ella had Alec but had her field around her and her sister so she was standing there fully concentrated then Bella surrounded them and she could use her powers. Carmie was punched by Alec and was flown but by the time she was back Ella was gone. Carmie tried to put out the fire but Ella was in it and you could see the purple smoke above in the sky.

"NO!" Carmie screamed.

"Ella!" Bella and Edward cried.

Jane and Alec fled as Carmie dropped next to the fire and we joined her and cried… Ella was gone, really gone.

3


	9. Perfect Escape

**Perfect Escape **Ella POV

Just as I was switching powers I noticed Carmie fly from a blow of Alec. I was grabbed by Jane and Alec and they tossed me in an awaiting fire. I was burned causing purple smoke to rise but in the nick of time I transported myself to the pool, inside the pool.

I watched as everyone cried over the fire thinking that I was dead but I was too weak to do anything so I just decided to let them believe I was dead…

Carmie POV

We cried for so many days over Ella… I seriously felt a part of me gone. We made a memorial in her favorite spot of the pool, on the patch of grass… It hurt to see my sister die… because of me and what I said… I'm so stupid.

We were spreading the word of how Ella died… apparently she fell of a cliff and landed on her head. We were all on Quileutte land when I caught smell of something weird… The family followed me as I followed it and off the cliff my mom had jumped from, years back, in a small cave laid a white creature in a burnt dress.

"Ella…" I whispered.

She turned around and sat up and smiled at me. "You owe me…" she responded.

"ELLA!!!!!!!" I exclaimed. "IT IS YOU!" I ran and hugged her.

"Ouch! I'm burned here…"

"How did you? When?"

"I transported before I burned to death… but I got bruised and I'm really, really sore."

"At least you're alive…" Dad responded. "Carlisle… let's get her to the house and fix her up and tell her something she has to know."

"Tell me now…" Ella responded in pain as she was lifted and ran home by dad.

"You know how we have messed up DNA?" Dad asked.

"Uh-huh…" Ella answered with a moan as dad jumped over a boulder. "Can't we just transport?!"

"Sorry… too late anyway, Papa Carlisle took a better look at it and turns out you, your sisters are ALL MINE! Stupid DNA…"

Ella smiled so big it caught onto everyone… "How long did you know?"

"A few weeks… why?" Dad answered.

"If you had screamed that before I would have been home a long time ago…"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me…"

"I've been in and out of the house I could've found proof myself…"

"Well… don't go running off again."

"I'll give you that… at least I proved I can be independent!"

"Yeah. Not sure about your sister though…"

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Carmie… I'll be around for a while…" Ella answered.

"Promise?"

"Promise… If I break it you can track me down and burn me yourslef… and if your tracking me just look around better… you know how many times you past the tree I was in?" Ella laughed a painful laugh…

"We'll be home soon… We'll get you fixed up…" Papa Carlisle said.

"Ouch! Dad please run with caution…" Ella asked.

"Sorry…" dad answered "just wanna get you home... where you belong."

" I like the sound of that." Ella answered. "It'll be good to be back in my room… Carmie… wanna stay over?"

"You don't know how much I've missed that…" I responded with a smile.

_Watch for Unexpected Triplets Four by Triplet Carmie Carlie Cullen ___

3


End file.
